UraYoru Lost Love
by goXve
Summary: Yoruichi have been gone for many days and Urahara starts to get worried. He decides to go to Soul Society and try to find her. He does, she's training with Soifong. But why didn't she tell him? Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Copyright to Tite Kubo!
1. Chapter 1

_UraYoru – Lost Love Part 1___

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this one-shoot. © Tite Kubo

Pairing: UraYoru (UraharaYoruichi)

"Yoruichi-san, where are you? Come here, kitty, kitty", Urahara Kisuke, owner of the Urahara Shop, called. "Where is she now then?"

Yoruichi Shihouin had transformed to her cat form and then had disappeared somewhere. Which was the problem for Urahara; he didn't know where she had gone. Sure, it wasn't unusual that she did like this. Often she went to Soul Society to check things there and then she came back one or two days after.

But now she had been gone for almost a week and Urahara had now started to get worried for her. If she would be gone more then three days she always told him before she left where she would go.

Urahara sat down by the table in the room behind the store and looked at the seat in front of him where Yoruichi had sat some days ago before she had disappeared.

He remembered how strange Yoruichi had act that day, as if something bothered her. She had sat lost in thoughts and didn't answer when he had talked to her.

And now she was gone.

Why had she leaved so suddenly? Had something happen back in Soul Society maybe?

Urahara knew that Yoruichi often went to Soul Society to see how Soifong was doing. She really cared for Soifong, no doubt about it. They had been together for many years, they had fought together and they had both win and lost together.

Could it be that Yoruichi had gone back to Soul Society to help Soifong?

Urahara decided that if Yoruichi hadn't come back tomorrow morning he would go to Soul Society and search for her himself, even if he would regret it afterwards.

With those thoughts in his mind he went to sleep and dreamed about Yoruichi.

"You have begun to get this very good now, Soifong! Let's try again, shall we?"

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifong answered and smiled.

It was late morning and the sun stood as high on the sky. Shihouin Yoruichi and Soifong had trained since early morning. They had trained with both their hands, and in Soifong's case, swords.

What they didn't know was that someone were watching them some meters away deep in the forest. He wore a black cape that hided his reiatsu so they wouldn't notice him. In his right hand he held a black stick.

"So this was the reason to why she disappeared? To train Soifong?" Urahara whispered to himself. "But why didn't she tell that to me then?"

Suddenly Soifong hit Yoruichi so hard on the chin that she flew away some meters and landed on the grass. Urahara stood up and was just about to run to Yoruichi when she sat up and looked over at Soifong with a smile. Soifong self stood paralysed and stirred at Yoruichi, then at her hand and back to Yoruichi again.

"That was a nice one, Soifong. Shame for you that I was unfocused when you hit me. Otherwise I would probably have blocked it."

"I'm so sorry, Yoruichi-sama! I didn't mean to hit that hard!" Soifong ran to Yoruichi that now had stand up.

"Its okay, Soifong. I'm not seriously hurt. But I think it would be nice with a little pause before we contain. How does that sound?"

"Well… If you say so then, Yoruichi-sama…" Soifong answered and smiled little.

"Do you get the food so do I take and find a good place to rest on." Yoruichi smiled back and turned around.

Urahara looked back and forth on Yoruichi and Soifong when they walked away in different directions. He wanted to talk with Yoruichi but didn't know how he should get her attention.

Maybe it was better to wait till Soifong wasn't so close to her.

"Soifong, where are you? What takes you so long?"

"Just a moment, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifong came running with a small bag in her hands and put it down in front of Yoruichi.

"Mm, smell really good! You really get hungry of training this much." Yoruichi laughed and sat down next to Soifong.

They ate under talk and laugh with the sun shining on them from the blue sky and the wind blowing in their hairs.

Urahara watched them eat for almost half an hour before they packed the bag again and Yoruichi lay down on the grass with content "ah…"

"Yoruichi-sama, can I ask you something?" Soifong looked down at the smiling Yoruichi on the grass and laid her head on her knees.

"Sure thing, Soifong. What is it?" Yoruichi asked with closed eyes.

"You said before that you were unfocused. Why is that? I have seen these days that something is bothering you."

First Yoruichi didn't answer. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the clouds. "Before I came here six days ago, I began to see some things between me and Urahara. We have come kinda close, and I'm not sure what I think about it…"

Urahara's blood froze. What had Yoruichi just say? What kind of feelings did she have towards him?

He contained to listen while he moved a little closer.

"What do you mean, Yoruichi-sama?" he heard Soifong ask. "What kind of closeness you mean?"

"I think Urahara have more then friendly feelings towards me. I have seen how he's looking at me. How he smiles as fast as I come in to the room. How he touches me… If I shall be honest I came here because I wanted to think through things and find out how I shall do myself with my own feelings."

"Does Yoruichi-sama mean that she loves Kisuke back?"

"I'm not sure if I shall be honest with you, Soifong. He's a good friend and so on… but I don't know if I can be together with him that way…" Yoruichi sighed and closed her eyes again.

"If I can say what I think, and I am sorry if I hurt you now, Yoruichi-sama. I don't think that Kisuke is good for you. He's clumsy, stupid and don't take things seriously!" Soifong looked irritated, as if the thought of Urahara Kisuke made her angry.

Yoruichi laughed and sat up. "He's not like that, Soifong! He's really cute, funny and kind. Sure, he maybe are little too unserious sometimes, but that's just because he wants everyone to be happy and smile."

A smile played on Urahara's lips when he heard those words. Yoruichi liked him, at least a little.

"Alright, alright! I get it, Yoruichi-sama. But why don't you just tell him how you feel for him?"

"I can't, it's so hard!" Yoruichi sighed again. "And besides, I like someone else also."

"Someone else, Yoruichi-sama? Who is it?" Soifong looked really surprised by the new information.

"You, of course!" Yoruichi smiled and hugged Soifong that blushed deep.

Urahara's heart felt like it was going to stop beat. Tears came in his eyes and he stood up, fighting against the tears that wanted to pour down his cheeks.

Soifong looked up in to the forest and looked straight into Urahara's eyes. She saw the tears and how he turned around and ran in back deeper into the forest.

"Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi dropped Soifong and turned around just in time to see a man with a black coat run in to the forest. She immediately understood who the man was and what she had done towards him.

And that fact made both her eyes and heart cry.

**Sandra Magnusson 2010/01/21**


	2. Chapter 2

_UraYoru – Lost Love Part 2_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all character's © Tite Kubo

Pairings: UraYoru (UraharaYoruichi)

Warning: This chapter contains sexual scenes. If you don't like UraYoru that way or are sensitive to sexual scenes don't read this chapter!

Urahara ran. He ran as far away as he could from the women he loved and that had betrayed him. From the love he would never get. From everything that made his life happy.

Tears poured quiet down his cheeks and down to the ground. He tried not to scream loud. He didn't want Yoruichi or Soifong to hear and run after him. He didn't want to see Yoruichi anymore. She had hurt him in a way he never thought she could.

He loved her so much, but she, she only wanted to be friends. She loved Soifong, not him. Which in a way wasn't so strange, they had been together for so long so it wasn't strange if their friendship had turned into love.

He was happy for Soifong and Yoruichi, even if it hurt him. He smiled in the middle of everything. He wished them all luck.

Soon he came to the place where he had come in through and opened a Senkai gate. Just before he was going in to the gate he heard that someone came running towards him.

Urahara slowly turned around and looked straight into Yoruichi's eyes.

They didn't say anything. They just looked at each other with the gate and the trees behind them.

Yoruichi saw how much she had hurt Urahara and tried to keep the tears in her eyes. "Urahara… I…" Yoruichi stopped when Urahara putted up his hand in front of her.

"No, Yoruichi-san. Don't say anything. I understand that you want to be with Soifong. I understand if you love her and I will not stop you two. I just hope that you two will have a great life together and I wish you the best of luck." Urahara smiled, took Yoruichi's hand, kissed it gently and went in through the gate that closed.

"No, Urahara!" Yoruichi tried to follow him, but too late.

The gate was gone.

In the shop it was quiet. All rooms except from one were empty. The room under the shop wasn't alone. Urahara sat on a rock and looked straight forward. It was like his body was paralysed by some strange force; he couldn't move.

'Maybe', he thought, 'it is because I just have told the person that I love the most goodbyes.'

A sigh slipped through his lips and he closed his eyes. Apparently he had fell in some kind of sleep (his body was very exhausted and so his heart probably was too), because when he opened his eyes next time he felt a reiatsu that came from one of the rooms above his head. First he didn't recognize it but when he well did it was too late to disappear.

He didn't have to turn around to know who stood behind his back. His shoulders fell down and he closed his eyes a second time with just some hours in between.

A hand lay down on his shoulder and he heard how someone breathed in his neck.

"Don't you dare to ran away a second time, Kisuke Urahara. Now it's my time to tell you something."

Urahara didn't move. Just waited for Yoruichi to contain.

"It's true that I love Soifong, but not in the way you think. She's my guardian and friend, and it's in that way I love her. But it's something else with you, Kisuke. You probably heard what I think about you, and what I said is true. You understood wrong, it's you I like, not Soifong."

Urahara listened to Yoruichi's speech, but it was as if he didn't hear. Had he really been so wrong? Had he let his mind play him a trick?

He turned around and looked at Yoruichi. She smiled and took his hand. She held it and looked him in the eyes when she asked: "Urahara Kisuke, will you forgive me for not realising before now how much you mean to me and how much I mean to you?"

Without any hesitation Urahara smiled and answered: "Shihouin Yoruichi, I do. I do forgive you."

And then they both met in a kiss that made both of them blush because of all the feelings that went through their bodies.

When the kiss stopped Urahara took Yoruichi's hand, looked her in the eyes and smiled. He stood up and they both went back up to the store and in to Urahara's room.

Yoruichi took of her jacket and Urahara his coat. They lay down on Urahara's bed and held each other tight, as if they never wanted to separate.

Soon the hug turned into a kiss and the kiss to stroking. Breaths got deeper and clothes fell off. Kisses and hands on chests, stomachs, legs, everywhere they seemed to be.

Urahara lay down on top of Yoruichi, looked her in the eyes and asked, with such a low voice it almost sounded like he whispered: "Do you really want this?"

And Yoruichi's answer: "Yes, Urahara. I want this more then anything else."

When they became one it was as if the time stopped and only they were the only two persons in the whole world.

Afterwards Urahara lay on Yoruichi's chest and rested. He panted and his body was covered with sweat. Yoruichi stroked his hair slowly and gently while she closed her eyes and tried to calm down her pounding heart.

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…" Urahara whispered.

"And I love you, Urahara Kisuke." Yoruichi answered and kissed his hair tender.

Urahara lifted his head and kissed Yoruichi gently and smiled more. "Your lips tastes so good, you know that?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Yours are not so bad either, Kisuke."

A little blush played on Urahara's cheeks which made Yoruichi laughed even more.

"Now you'll get it!" Urahara began to tickle Yoruichi that tried to escape by rolling to the side but it was no use.

They rolled around on the floor with much laugh until they stopped of exhaustion.

"We're crazy, aren't we?"

"Talk to yourself, Kisuke! You started this!" Yoruichi smiled and gave him a little kiss.

And so they contained the whole night until early morning when they made love one more time before they fell asleep.

And that was with a smile on their faces and holding hands.

**Sandra Magnusson 2010/01/22**

3


End file.
